Sith Rising: The Beginning
by ElvenRanger12
Summary: An alternate universe where everything prior to the rise of the empire is different, a radically re imagined take on the fall of the republic part of three part series. May contain OCs in later chapters, rated teen for violence and some language.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: the following is a reimagined take on what happened before the original trilogy, it is not set in the same universe as the prequel trilogy and is in no way supposed to resemble the existing canon. What you are about to read is an experiment in creativity taking aspects of Star Wars that is only established in the original trilogy or can be inferred from the original trilogy to create a brand new story set in an alternate universe from what we know. Some of the newly reimagined aspects involves giving the jedi order a new class system, and certain classes mundane weapons that also happen to channel the force. As I have said earlier this is set in a parallel universe from Star Wars as we know it and the only similarity is the Original trilogy. If you have some problem with my interpretation or with some of my changes just bear in mind it's only a fanfiction and is in no way shape or formed part of the existing canon. Now that that is over enjoy the story._

Chapter 1

Somewhere in the vast barren void of space somewhere near Tatooine flew a large bulky transport vessel navigating its way through the asteroid fields of the system, the ship bearing the emblem of the Jedi order was on its way to Coruscant the home of the ancient order. It was a ship carrying valuable cargo, resources used to forge the weapons of the Jedi order including crystals for the iconic lightsaber. It also carried the people sent to obtain them the apprentices and the blade craftsmen working for their masters, in addition the ship carried a freshly trained Jedi knight by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Jedi knights are journeymen of the Jedi order, they have undertaken rigorous trials to graduate from their apprenticeship and are ready to enter the order of the Jedi as the troops, diplomats, peacekeepers, and other roles the order uses, those select few who gain a superior mastery of the force may graduate to become a Jedi master and then take on an apprentice of their own. For our friend Kenobi the privilege of mastery may be a very aptly selected goal considering that even now he was returning from his training under the legendary grandmaster Yoda. Obi Wan was sitting and contemplating his return to the Jedi temple which he hadn't seen since his teenage years. His willing exile into meditation after his training had proved a tasking but rewarding trial but he was looking forward to finally seeing the temple on Coruscant again. However as he was sitting there brooding he suddenly felt a disturbance in the force. "PILOT EVASIVE ACTION!" he yelled urgently but the pilot had also sensed the danger and had swerved to avoid the invisible threat. However the missile that missed them exploded in mid-air and sent a shockwave of electromagnetic energy into space which passed over the ship and turned the power off. "Switching to axillary power." Came the voice of one of the guardians manning the ship. Suddenly the light in the ships went on. "See, no problem." He said looking at the pilot next to him with vaguely reptilian eyes. "Great job except the engines are still out." The pilot said fidgeting with the comm. Obi Wan came walking to the cockpit. "Maybe you can try…" but he was cut off mid sentence as the entire ship fell silent. Suddenly the ship fired full thrusters but the phantom ship had already come in full dive to meet them and shot a critical blow. The ship lost all power and fell to the planet Tatooine. "Brace yourselves for impact!" the pilot yelled. _Crap_ Obi Wan thought, _looks like I won't be back at the temple for some time._ He could only watch as the ship fell to the surface of Tatooine and quickly neared the surface. And then the ship made impact.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Here is another chapter, I have decided to do many short chapters instead of several long ones. Also those who enjoy reading this some feedback will be appreciated. Thanks._

Chapter 2

As his cloaked body fought hard against the wind, Obi Wan found himself looking back to the wreckage of the transport ship in the dessert still sending off smoke into the air. "I wonder the federation knows that shooting down our transport will cost them more than it will us." He turned his face towards the wind and found himself with an odd sense of urgency and dread. He fell to the ground as the tusken raider swung wildly to hit only air. The masked villain screeched in anger. _Then again,_ Obi Wan thought _I think I may come off worse than everybody at the end of the day._ He dodged the wild swing of the robed bandit once again, and spun to face it and then Obi Wan threw up his hand, and the Tusken raider was flung as if by some invisible force through the air and hit the dirt several meters away. While Obi Wan was strong with the force, having trained with one of the strongest Jedi alive the fact remains that telekinetic force attacks are rarely if ever lethal. As the Tusken raider was recovering from the blunt force of the force attack Obi Wan was searching for something to use for a weapon. Jedi knights unlike the Masters were usually armed however as Obi Wan came freshly out of a meditative exile he had no chance to pick up a weapon at a Jedi temple. Suddenly a hand held out a blaster to him. Obi Wan looked at the owner of the hand. He was looking at a teenage boy with short brown hair and a moderately apathetic face, though the tone in which he spoke showed more gloominess than empathy. "Did you need a weapon?" With the Tusken raider distracting him he didn't quite feel the boy's presence as he should have been able to. _You're getting weak Kenobi and you just passed the trials,_ he scorned himself angrily. However in half a second he grabbed the blaster and in a split second fired it and fell backwards under the weight of the dying Tusken raider. It took a full second for him to throw the Tusken raider off in the same falling motion in a manner that implied years of training. It took at least five more seconds for the actions to sink in with the boy. His words came out in fragmented phrases: "What, the hell, was that?" Kenobi got up and dusted off his robes, pointlessly in fact as he was caught in a weakening dust storm. "Well that went well." Obi Wan said standing full upright now. "That was amazing." The boy said finally with evident enthusiasm. "I wasn't trained to amaze I was trained to survive and protect." Obi Wan said looking around for other Tusken raiders. "They will be back and in larger numbers," the boy said. "you'll have to find shelter, follow me I'll take you to a settlement." Obi Wan agreed and they started walking in the direction of the wind. "So do I gather from what you said that you are a warrior?" Obi Wan's companion asked. "In a manner of speaking, where did you say that settlement of yours was there doesn't seem to be anything for miles." Obi Wan looked to the horizon in vain again. "There isn't unless you count the Jawas, I have been walking for at least four hours to find you." Obi Wan stepped back and eyed him suspiciously. "Four hours? How did you know that I would be here?" The boy looked at him for a while, as if thinking how to answer his question properly. "This might sound crazy, but I had a dream that a ship would land and that a robed man would be in need of help and that I would find him fighting one of those monsters." Obi Wan examined him for a few minutes seeming to take in more than the material world. "I'm not insane!" the boy insisted angrily. "I never said you were, how often do you have these dreams?" Obi Wan inquired. "Every so often, but I'm not crazy they also come true." Obi Wan laughed and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I don't think your insane at all, in fact I think you have more sense than most people in the galaxy but come you say more of that thing will arrive soon, let's talk once we're indoors I think we have a lot to discuss." "Okay," the boy said eyeing Obi Wan suspiciously "it's this way." They started walking again towards the west. "By the way what's your name?" Obi Wan asked. "Anakin Skywalker." The boy answered without looking up.


End file.
